jdf2pfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Guide
What Is A Pet? The pet in Jade Dynasty is your npc companion. They are Funny little creatures that enjoy to talk to you. They might make you laugh, and they might make you mad. Pets can also evolve. Türkçesi: PET NEDİR? Yeşim Hanedanı (jade Dynasty) pet senin arkadaşındır. Onlar Küçük komik Yaratıklardır. Onlar sizi güldürebilir veya çıldırtabilir. onlar birer hayvandır. Hayvanlarda gelişebilirler How Do We Get A Pet? You first recieve a pet Woody Pig at level 10 from your Treasure Chest the pet you recieve from the box is exactly the same as the Marketplace pets, since it can be trained and it can evolve, although it cannot be traded or sold. When you hit level 35 you will automatically get a quest from . Complete the quest and you will randomly get one of two pets: 'Nasıl peti Evcilleştirebilirim?' Önce bir evcil hayvan alıcaksınız Woody Domuz sizin Hazine Sandığı kutusundan size Çıkacaktır. Peti Evcilleştirmek İçin: Pet_master_Eikon'dan 1.veya 2.şıktan evrimleştirin.. # Woody Pig : http://i295.photobucket.com/albums/mm134/nolliesk8tr/woodypig.jpg # Dryadling: http://i295.photobucket.com/albums/mm134/nolliesk8tr/dryadling.jpg What Are Pets Used For? Pets serve many purposes they can do any of the fallowing: # Help kill mobs # Tank mobs # Can give you added stats by Fusing or Esperating # Can farm "needed" mats for themselves How Do Pets Evolve? Pets evolve by their ranks, their ranks are improved based on overall pets capability. Grade 12 = first evolved state Grade 18 = second evolved state See Evolving a Pet How Do We Get A New Pet? At level 45 you get a quest "Free Lunch" that has you kill some mobs, when you finish the quest you get a new kind of pet. You can either get a toad or a wolf. There are additional pets in the Cash Shop (J'''). Can Pets Die? Yes. Your pet dies when its age is full, while giving you an addition reward. You can view your pet's life by pressing '''p and hovering over the pet's picture. The pet's age grows by one every five minutes, even if he is resting. You can reduce or add the pet's age by 100 for and train them for at the Pet Tamer Totto in Sunstream. Or you can buy an age potion that reduces pet age by 2000 points for under pet food and supplies tab at Totto. NOTE: Age and health points are different; when its health points go to zero, you can still summon him and heal him. When its age points are full, it dies. How Do We Feed Our Pet? Your pet will get hungry from time to time. You can see how hungry, or not hungry it is by hovering over that green bubble on the far right of the pets UI while summoned. You can feed your pet by buying items from Pet Tamer Totto. If your lucky you can find potions, food and even charms in the wild. NOTE: When your pet gets too hungry it will do less damage. When your pet has a fuller tummy it can do extra damage. How Do We Make Pets Farm? Once Your pet hits level 30 it gains the capability to "farm" mats for itself. These "farming" actions include: # Gardening # Woodwork # Hunting # Fishing # Mining # Treasure To make your pet farm press p''', at the top right will be a button that says '''Combat, click it. Now you will see a status window, showing what actions you can take and what its current ability is for them. Click on the action you wish to partake in and then at the bottom click on " Save and Exit ". Your pet will now go off for a while and attempt to collect mats to use in the pets workshop. Every time the pet brings back an item it consumes 100 belly per item. For each level in a farming skill you can get six mats (4 white, 1 blue and 1 purple). Whites are used in basic recipes that you can buy from Pet Tamer Totto (drop rates for these ones can be rare ). NOTE: If your pet is summoned while doing this it will be stowed, do not worry about this it must be stowed in order to farm. When you unsummon it the pet will go back into combat mode. Auto Feeding You can auto feed your pet by pressing p''' and putting a potion, like Wongzo Grape, into the empty box on the bottom right of the pet window. When the pet loses a certain amount of health it will automatically use the potion. Pet Bag You can buy items from the Cash Shop ('''j) or from other players to increase the slots in your pet bag. Expand the pet bag at in Sunstream. Two Sunray Brooch will only adds six slots. Pet Stops Gaining EXP Your pet will stop gaining EXP when it reaches five levels higher then you. Once you level it will continue to gain EXP again. Category:Pets